For communication between devices in a wireless communication network, an antenna apparatus for transmitting desired waves toward other devices and receiving waves transmitted from other devices is needed. A technique of connecting one or more wires to a chip mounted on a board, and using the wires as radiating elements is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-509597.
An antenna apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-509597 tends to have directivity in a direction perpendicular to a board, wherein metal on a chip or on the board acts as a reflector. For wireless communication between a plurality of chips mounted on a board, an antenna apparatus having directivity in a direction at least horizontal to a board is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.